Gaston (canzone)
La canzone di Gaston da La bella e la bestia Io sto soffrendo per te mio Gaston, No, non buttarti più giù! Tutti vorrebbero essere Gaston, Cerca di stare un po’ su! Nessuno in città é più stimato di te, Sei quello che ammiran di più! Ogni ragazzo é ispirato da te, Perché il loro campione... SEI TU!!! Il più furbo é Gaston! Il più svelto é Gaston! Il tuo collo é il più forte del mondo Gaston! Non c’é un uomo in città un po’ gagliardo... Paragonabile a te! Chiedi a Tizio, a Caio, a Riccardo, Ti diranno che un ganzo più ganzo non c’é! Il più grande é Gaston! Prestigioso Gaston! La fossetta sul mento più sexy Gaston! Riesco a mettere tutti in soggezione! Che vero uomo é Gaston! Ehiehi! Ehilá! Ip-Ip! Urrá! Gaston é il migliore di tutti si sa! Quant' è forte Gaston! Quante botte Gaston! Nella rissa chi morde più forte é Gaston! Non esiste qualcuno più duro! I miei muscoli sembran scoppiar! Il suo corpo é più saldo di un muro! É vero! E su tutto il corpo di peli ne ho un mar! Quando picchia Gaston, Accipicchia Gaston! Nelle gare di sputi il più bravo é Gaston! Sono proprio imbattibile a sputazzare! Dieci punti a Gastone! Per diventar grande anche 4 dozzine Di uova mangiavo ogni dì E ora ne mangio anche 5 dozzine E guardate che muscoli ho qui! Come spara Gaston, Ma che mira Gaston! Con che stile indossa le scarpe Gaston! Di trofei casa mia devo tappezzare! Che uomo sei... GASTON LeTont io sto proprio pensando, E' pericoloso... lo so, Ma quel vecchio é il padre di Belle. E' normale non é neanche un po'! C'é un'idea che mi sta ronzando. Dall'istante in cui il vecchio era qua: Tu lo sai che io voglio sposare sua figlia Ed un piano in mente ho già! (Se noi bzzzzz... e poi bzzzzz...) Come imbroglia Gaston! Che canaglia Gaston! Tutto quello che vuole ingarbuglia Gaston! Presto celebreremo il suo matrimonio! Che uomo sei GASTON!!! I am suffering for you my Gaston, No, do not throw more down! Everyone would like to be Gaston, Try to be a bit on! No one in the city is more than you estimated, You are what you ammiran more! Each boy is inspired by you, Because their champion ... YOU !!! Gaston is the smartest! The quicker it is Gaston! Your neck is the world's strongest Gaston! There is not a man in the city a bit 'strong ... Comparable to you! Ask Tom, Caio, Riccardo, They'll tell you a lover lover no longer there! The biggest is Gaston! Prestigious Gaston! The cleft chin sexiest Gaston! I can put everyone in awe! That true man is Gaston! Ehiehi! Hey there! Ip-ip! Hooray! Gaston is the best of all you know! Quant 'is strong Gaston! How many barrels Gaston! In the brawl who bites is stronger Gaston! There is someone harder! My muscles seem a scoppiar! His body is more solid of a wall! It is true! And on the whole body of hair I have a sea! When beating Gaston, Gaston Wow! In races with spit as good is Gaston! It is just unbeatable sputazzare! Ten points for Gaston! To become great also 4 dozen Egg I ate every day And now I eat even 5 dozens And look what I have muscles here! As shoots Gaston, But that aims Gaston! With that style wearing shoes Gaston! Trophies of my house I have to upholster! What a man you are ... GASTON LeTont I'm just thinking, And dangerous ... I know, But the old man is the father of Belle. It 's normal is not even a little'! There is an idea that is buzzing. From the moment that the old man was here: You know that I want to marry his daughter And a plan in mind I have! (If we Zzzzzz ... and then Zzzzzz ...) As Gaston cheating! That rogue Gaston! All he wants tangled Gaston! Soon we will be celebrating her wedding! What a man you are GASTON !!! Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:La bella e la bestia Categoria:Canzoni de La bella e la bestia Categoria:Canzoni dei cattivi Disney